


Debito

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe sanguinario [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Belphegor/Mammon	Debito (Mammon adulta).





	Debito

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0x03NDSGOTA.

Dal giardino illuminato da dei lampioncini in ferro battuto provenivano delle basse risatine, inframmezzate dalle esplosioni dei fuochi d'artificio che occupavano il cielo sopra il palazzo.

Dalla finestra, socchiusa, entrava un filo di vento gelido che faceva ondeggiare le tendine.

Mammon si sfilò il cappello ingombrante e lo appoggiò sul comodino in stile Luigi XVI°.

Si voltò e guardò Belphegor, sdraiato indolente su un fianco.

Mammon gli sfilò dalle dita pallide una mazzetta con un ferma-soldi d'oro, con inciso lo stemma della famiglia reale. La lasciò cadere dentro il suo cappello e accavallò le gambe, lasciate nude dal vestitino a tubino viola che indossava.

Belphegor abbassò lentamente il braccio, lasciandolo ricadere sul fianco.

"Shishishishi, vuoi avere un debito con me?".

Mammon si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò le labbra.

"Oh, quello che stiamo facendo merita un mio pagamento" disse.

< Sono qui proprio perché sei l'unico che può permettermi di ripagare il mio 'reale' debito > pensò.

Belphegor sorrise piegando il capo, la frangetta ondeggiò davanti i suoi occhi.

"E quando hai intenzione di pagare il debito?" soffiò, seducente.

"Quando mi avrai dato il modo di avere tutti i soldi che mi servono" rispose Mammon. Il suo viso pallido era segnato dai tatuaggi violetti. Si slacciò il vestito e lo lasciò cadere sul pavimento, i lunghi capelli le coprirono i seni minuti. "Non temere, manca ancora parecchio" disse con tono seducente.

Belphegor si stese di schiena, con il volto girato verso di lei. Infilò la mano nelle tasche dei pantaloni e tirò fuori un'altra mazzetta.

"Allora per ora continuerò a pagarti per questo".

Si leccò le labbra e allungò la mano con la mazzetta, facendo solleticare alle banconote la pelle candida di Mammon.

Mammon sfilò una delle banconote e se la portò alle labbra, la baciò e la fece scivolare lungo il suo corpo, oltre il mento, per il collo sottile, lungo il petto e l'arrestò all'altezza dell'ombelico.

Belphegor si leccò le labbra rosee, carezzò la gamba di Mammon con le restanti banconote.

< Potrei quasi abbuonarle il debito quando è così attraente > pensò.

Mammon sfiorò con il piede il lenzuolo, sentendo la stoffa gelida al contatto, allungò la gamba e si mise a sua volta su un fianco. Si sdraiò in modo da vedere l'altro negli occhi e gli posò la gamba sul fianco, usando il tallone per farlo un po' avvicinare.

Belphegor gettò un braccio sul fianco di Mammon, mise le banconote tra i seni di lei e le poggiò un bacio sulla lacrima dipinta sul viso.

Mammon si sporse in avanti, permettendo alle dita di lui di scenderle lungo la schiena, seguendo la spina dorsale, mentre le teneva il braccio sul fianco.

Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, attenta a non far cadere le banconote tra i seni.

Belphegor portò la mano libera ai pantaloni, tirandoli verso il basso. Ricambiò il bacio, premendo con la lingua contro le labbra dell'altra.

Mammon permise alla lingua del principe d'invaderle la bocca, soggiogando la propria in una stretta. I suoi mugolii risuonarono soffocati.

Da fuori si alzavano ovazioni di ammirazione, mentre i fuochi d'artificio esplodevano rumorosi con effetti più elaborati.

Belphegor tirò giù anche l'intimo, spinse il bacino ossuto verso la donna strusciandosi contro di lei.

Mammon aumentò la stretta della sua gamba, si allontanò dal bacio e riprese fiato. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue lunghe ciglia tremarono, morse il labbro del principe, succhiandolo.

Lo guardò arrossarsi e sorrise, si portò due dita alla bocca e le leccò voluttuosamente.

< Sin da ragazza la mia voce e il mio corpo sono stati l'invidia di tutti.

I ragazzi mi desideravano, le ragazze volevano essere me, ma alla fine tutti mi odiavano.

Ho perso la voce e pezzo dopo pezzo la mia dignità. Ed ora guardami, la signora del teatro, com'è caduta in basso.

Non suona più la Carmen per me, ma la musica lontana delle feste di colui che mi possiede > pensò.

Di sottecchi guardava il suo riflesso negli innumerevoli specchi che decoravano la stanza, dalle cornici in argento e cristalli di rocca, come il mastodontico lampadario spento sopra di loro.

< Se mio padre fosse ancora vivo non avrebbe permesso tutto questo... Probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno permesso mi sposassi. I miei errori sono iniziati ai miei diciotto anni e alla sua morte >.

Belphegor le prese le dita umide, le baciò e se le fece passare sul petto glabro. Con un movimento del bacino la penetrò, sussultando dal desiderio.

Mammon ingoiò il gemito per il gesto improvviso, si aggrappò più forte ed iniziò a muoversi in avanti, facendolo entrare più a fondo.

Belphegor prese a muovere il bacino avanti e indietro, tenendole una mano sul fianco.

Mammon sentì che la sua presa si faceva più ferrea, arrossandole la pelle.

I loro corpi accaldati continuavano a muoversi sulle lenzuola, inumidendole con il sudore.

Belphegor le baciò un capezzolo sfiorando la mazzetta di soldi che era aderita alla pelle della giovane. I suoi ansiti risuonavano strascicati.

I lunghi capelli di Mammon si erano allargati a raggiera sul cuscino.

Belphegor le baciò le labbra, continuando a muoversi a ritmo dentro di lei.

Mammon guardò la grande cornice d'oro appesa sopra il letto e chiuse gli occhi, si muoveva seguendo il ritmo dell'altro.

Belphegor venne con un gemito, le baciò le labbra e mugolò. Sfiorò le banconote attaccate al seno della donna.

"Ma il tuo 'debito' non è ancora del tutto pagato" sussurrò rauco.


End file.
